The Beginning Chapter 1, We Were Strangers
by Abimonkey
Summary: Marguerite St. Just arrives to Port Royal, and is soon all too familiar iwth Lord Beckett's "hospitality" she is thrown in Prison where she meets ELizabeth Swann and the adventure Begins! Note:
1. Chapter 1

Marguerite St

Marguerite St. Just had been a citizen of Port Royal for only a matter of weeks. She had made a few friends, but no one she could truly trust in this new city. She could not help it, in Paris it was hard for one to trust there greatest friend or, even the one you love.

Marguerite, on the advice of her brother had left her beloved Paris because of her Fiancé. Armand Chauvelin, Paris was deep amidst the reign of terror, and it had become a world she did not want to see. At first, her beloved Chauvelin had seemed to support he cause, but now it had just seemed to turn into a plot for revenge and not for freedom at all. Every day she saw innocent men, women and children aristocrats executed by Madame la Guillotine. Then truly one day she grew sick of it. Leaving her engagement ring on the table and packing her things, Marguerite bid adieu to Paris and went looking forward to her new life in the Caribbean.

She had adjusted to her new life well; she received a job as a seamstress and made herself a comfortable home above her employer. At small gatherings she was quite popular with a few of the gentlemen. But none of them seemed appealing, for some reason they all seemed…too simple for her. Marguerite was a girl of free spirit, and her fiery red hair was a wonderful example of it. Not to mention, she was stubborn.

And after 3 weeks she soon became homesick, she had missed her beloved Paris already, or maybe it was just the fact she missed performing. When she was home she was a popular actress and singer at the Comedie Francaise, when she left she hadn't sung or done anything truly since. But tonight it was going to change.

It was all set, she had arranged with a Tavern owner to allow her to sing, just that one night. That was all she truly needed to scratch her itch. SO after changing her costume she made her way down the cobble stone streets in the dark of night. She had remembered wearing her beloved gown many times before, it was her favorite dress back in Paris so she could not resist packing it for her own memorabilia. She stood at the frame and adjusted the blonde wig on top of her head before she took a deep breath and made a grand entrance into the tavern.

Once again, she had a night of success! She sang and acted as a barmaid all at the same time. It was true a few of the more. Less sober men had tried to grab at her skirt a few times but it was nothing she could not handle. But soon it became too much for her, as she was walking home with a purse filled with coins on her hip, a few of his majesty's finest came towards her. They encircled her and soon began toying with her, passing her around the circle. She knew just from the smell of the mead on there breath they were obviously drunk, but it did not mean she could not fight back! She bared her claws and fought back, trying to fight away the soldiers. She did manage to make a few fall to the ground before she was grabbed from behind. And arrested...for assault. "Take her to Lord Beckett…"She heard one of the soldiers say, she grinned seeing that that soldier had a scratch mark across his cheek from her defending herself. Even as she was taken to Lord Beckett's office in shackles and thrown into his office, she was still damn proud of herself.

iSo perhaps you may wish to enhance, your offer…/i

This was not fair! No! It was BEYOND fair! She had done nothing wrong! Marguerite was now being thrown into jail, for crimes she did not even commit! Assault, it was self defense if anything! It was not her fault the damn soldiers were drunk! Also, it had seemed that Lord Beckett had failed to see her side..the TRUE side of the story! Well, now she was being dragged down to her newest home, a prison cell in the Port Royal Jail. Her red hair was draped over her face as she cast her face down, how was she going to get out of this?

The guard entered the prison with her and unlocked the cell. She saw there was already a woman in the cell, she was wearing…a wedding gown? What type of person gets arrested on their wedding day?! Marguerite was thrown in the cell and gave one final glare to the soldier before he left and she sat down. At first she thought of starting a conversation with the girl sitting on the other side from her. But, she looked deep in thought. What she DID notice how ever was two or three hands suddenly try to grab at her skirt from the other cell. Her blue eyes went wide and she quickly moved to sit on the other side. No wonder the girl in the wedding dress was so far off to the other side. She was probably as sick of them as she was. She ran a few fingers through her hair and asked calmly. "What are you in for?"

There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them before the woman in the wedding dress raised her head and sighed. "Assisting a person convicted of Piracy…you?"

Piracy?! Wow, there was definitely more to this girl then met the eye. She shook her head for a moment and sat her wig down beside herself before replying. "Dancing in a tavern…" That caused the girl in the wedding dress to giggle a bit. "Really? That seems to be quite a simple thing! But then again…it is Beckett." Marguerite complied with a nod and turned back to the cell on the side. Damn these whistles and cat calls were getting annoying! But then she heard another voice. Two voices! They sounded like arguing, and then a lamp came into view. All of a sudden an elder gentleman and a prison guard were right before there eyes. The elder of the two addressed the girl in the wedding dress and the cell was opened. The girl was quick to run out and before marguerite could even blink the cell was shut again, and they were gone.

Marguerite spent a few moments pacing through the cell, every once in a while standing on the stool to look out the window. She had to get out of here! So, with a new sense of determination. She rolled up her sleeves and ran into the cell door with as much might as she could. Unfortunately, what she didn't realize was that the elderly man had forgotten to lock the door and she landed flat on her face. She grimaced for a moment before getting back on her feet. She looked around for some sort of weapon, lucky enough to find a pistol on the nearby shelf. Now, for sure she had to get out of this city. But now, she wanted to know if the girl got out alright.

She managed to get to the docks just in time as she saw a carriage pull up. The driver was the elderly gentleman from before, so the girl must be in the carriage. Her eyes also noticed a group of soldiers coming towards the dock, then a man was stabbed and her eyes went wide. She was quick to jump out of the bushes and open the door. The woman from the prison went wide eyed. "You?! How did you…" But Marguerite silenced her with a tug of the arm. "Just come on!" She said in a whispering tone and drug the girl back into the shrubs just s the carriage door was opened by the unfamiliar man. The girl flinched hearing, who Marguerite suspected to be her father cry out as he was pushed against the carriage. She desperately wished they could help him, but they had other matters.

When all was clear Marguerite made sure Elizabeth was following her to the docks where a merchant ship was about to board. It wasn't guarded, it was a perfect time to get on which she was just about ready to do but then the girl grabbed her hand. "Letters of marquee…Will will hang if we don't get them…" At this Marguerite frowned, she didn't care who this Will was, she wasn't about ready to risk her life to save him. "Who's Will?!" The girl looked back at her with a pleading look. "My fiancé, the letters are in Beckett's office." Alright, going back to the fort was one thing, but going back to Lord Beckett's office was practically entering the lions den.

Before Marguerite could argue her point, the girl had already run off towards the fort. Now what kind of person would she be if she just let her go there alone?! Not a good one. Looking back at the ship desperately she picked up her skirts and ran after her, holding the pistol from the prison quite tightly in her hand. This was all turning out to be an interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk, or run to the fort seemed longer then it actually was. Marguerite still couldn't believe she was doing this, but she couldn't let the poor girl go alone.

Finally Marguerite saw a balcony door open that looked all too familiar to her. She scowled at it for a moment before pointing up. The girl simply nodded and followed her way in. With a simple push, the door was open and immediately they began looking for the letters.

Elizabeth had a sense of determination in her, she was going to get these letters then free her fiancé, if Beckett got in the way of that it was his own fault. Unfortunately, the only thing she found of value on that desk was a pistol. Holding it tightly in her hand she continued to look for the letters with this woman until letting out a groan of frustration.

Marguerite looked everywhere the girl didn't, she lifted a lid off of a box on Beckett's desk, and the wood slowly creaked under her feet as Elizabeth turned to look. Marguerite had a triumphant smile on her face lifting up the leather casing. For the first time all evening, Elizabeth had a smile on her face. Marguerite handed the letters to her which she quickly opened to look them over; however, it seemed they had one more step before they were home free. "Damn! Their not valid until Beckett signs them!" Her head turned to a hint of candle light that was nearing along with the familiar sound of boots approaching. "I have an idea, follow me! And stay silent!" Elizabeth said as she took Marguerite by the arm and drug her into the darkness, waiting for the opportune moment.

There he was, Lord Cutler Beckett. He entered the office calmly with a candle light and a few other papers in hand. He set them both down on his desk before realizing the box containing the letters of Marque had been opened. He opened it, took a single glance then closed it again. He knew who it was. He then spoke, addressing the darkness. "No doubt you've learned that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father believes."

Elizabeth grinned and stepped out of the darkness, holding her pistol behind her back. "Then what is?"

He turned on his heels, only Elizabeth? Oh this was far too easy. "I'm afraid that currency is the currency of the realm."

Marguerite watched closely, hoping she could have a grand entrance soon enough as Elizabeth walked towards Beckett. "I expect then that we can come to some sort of understanding, I'm here to negotiate." By negotiate, she meant do whatever it takes. Before he could say another word she drew the pistol out aiming it at his head.

Beckett froze up on the inside, damn, it seemed he would have to negotiate, but then again there was always a way out of a situation. "I'm listening…"

Marguerite grinned seeing this as the perfect time. She too strode out of the darkness and had her pistol aimed at Lord Beckett's head. He took a single breath and glanced at Marguerite for a moment before looking at the both of them again. "I'm listening…._intently_."

Elizabeth grinned seeing marguerite at her side, they had him now! With her other hand she lifted the letters up in his plain sight. "These letters of Marque, they are signed by the King."

Ah, so this was what they were after. But there was just a small problem with what they wanted and what he was willing to give. "Yes and they are not valid until they bear my signature, and my seal."

Elizabeth scoffed; did he think they were stupid?! Why did he think they had him at gunpoint? "Or else we would not still be her."

Finally, growing tired of remaining silent, Marguerite spoke up. "I suggest you cooperate with us Lord Beckett, it would be foolish to turn against two women you have so deeply wronged."

Beckett raised a brow, turning to Marguerite. After their first meeting from only just a few hours ago, he knew how to speak to her. "I have seen your talent's Miss St. Just, I must say you are a threat all on your own."

Marguerite sneered at his words and cocked the pistol pressing it closer to his flesh. "I am no whore."  
Beckett's face was un-readable (real word?) as he kept his glance frozen to hers. "How true that may be, but you are a…_remarkable_ actress."

Elizabeth watched the two converse, that made her curious as to just how Marguerite had truly ended up in the prison. Before things got ugly, she interrupted. "You sent Will to get you the Compass owned by Jack Sparrow…it will do you no good…"

"Do explain." Lord Beckett asked casually.

The next few moments were confusing to Marguerite. Isle De Muerta? Cursed Aztec gold? Was this all real, or was this woman truly crazy? She only heard of such craziness in…fairy stories and old legends. Although, Marguerite's attention truly came back to the conversation when she heard him.

"So perhaps you may wish to...ienhance/i your offer..." Beckett said with a rather high and mighty sense to it. As he did say it he looked to Marguerite who just sneered at him. She knew just what those words meant. And apparently Elizabeth did too.

Elizabeth frowned at this comment and cocked the pistol aiming it at his throaght. Marguerite stepped aside as Elizabeth guided him to the desk. "Consider into your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night…" She said with a sneer as she shoved the letters into Beckett's hands to sign them.

Beckett took the letters "So I did…" He opened them and set them on the desk. "A marriage interrupted, or fate intervened…" He said in an eerie tone as he poured the red wax onto the letters and signed his name. "Your going to great length's to ensure jack Sparrow's freedom."

He was taking too long! The minute the letters were folded once more Elizabeth attempted to pull them from his grasp. "These aren't going to Jack!"

Beckett kept a grip on the letters and raised a brow cocking his head to the side. "Oh really? To ensure Mr. Turner's freedom then?" A moment of silence hung in the air. "I'll still want that compass. Consider that into your calculations."

Elizabeth tugged on the letters again, this time freeing them from his grip before turning and gesturing Marguerite to follow her out. Both of the women glared at Lord Beckett before making their way out.

Closer then before, but the two women had yet to be home free. They reached the docks once more to see the same merchant ship loading in a matter of moments. Marguerite didn't care where it was going, as long as it was away from here. When they were near the ship, Marguerite realized something. She turned to face Elizabeth and held out her hand in a grin. "Marguerite St. just…."

Elizabeth laughed and took the woman's hand shaking it lightly. "Elizabeth Swann, I wish the chances of our meeting were a bit more pleasant"

Both of the girls let out a small laugh before seeing a clear way to get onto the merchant ship. Now, the adventure began. **Perusasion -Chap 2-** by Abimonkey

-Persuasion-   
  
  
The walk, or run to the fort seemed longer then it actually was. Marguerite still couldn't believe she was doing this, but she couldn't let the poor girl go alone.   
  
Finally Marguerite saw a balcony door open that looked all too familiar to her. She scowled at it for a moment before pointing up. The girl simply nodded and followed her way in. With a simple push, the door was open and immediately they began looking for the letters.   
  
Elizabeth had a sense of determination in her, she was going to get these letters then free her fiancé, if Beckett got in the way of that it

Drag and Drop to Collect


End file.
